


Hostage

by Candyheart6



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Blood, Crying, Detectives, Escaped, F/M, Harvad Law School, Kissing, Lawyer, Pain, Police, Restaurants, Romance (abit), Screaming, Sellotape, Serial Killer, Serial Rapist, Time bomb, Video, gun - Freeform, hostage, knife, ropes, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: After coming back from a meal together Rafael and Rita didn't realise that it will be their last time till they will eat, drink or even  sleep again, as something terrible is waiting for them!(I SUCK AT SUMMARY, SORRY)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Kudos: 1





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I am back after a long time. Hopefully going to write more stories down now.
> 
> Anyways don't forget to comment, kudos and ENJOY ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME I AM BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS DICK WOLF.

One day counsellor Rafael and Rita were having a dinner together in a fancy indian restaurant called 'Rupali', to catch up on things. Rita was wearing a black Lipsy Lace Bodycon dress. And a bright red heels. Rafael was wearing a dark blue trousers, matching suspenders and tie with a white shirt. "Rafi so how have you been I haven't talked to you in ages," said Rita Calhoun."I'm doing really good. I am in a relationship with Lieutenant Olivia Benson for quite some time now. It took me lots of courage to ask her out to dinner, and then from one dinner and phone calls it came to lots more and and soon we realised that we love each other alot. I love everything about her, her laugh, smile, the way she walks, talks everything. I'm in love with this woman. And I can't forget her cute adorable son Noah, his amazing. Every night I always read him his favourite books and sing to him. He loves it and he tells me to audition for 'America's Got Talent'. I spoil him with stuff like his favourite chocolates 'Ferrero Rocher'. And I can't forget the suspenders, he looks really cute in them. Anyways how have you been?" Rita who was smiling replied, "Well, Rafael I am really happy for you I am glad you and Liv are going out now. Lol, we all knew how you both felt for each other. Especially when you both used to glance alot at each other, thinking no one would notice. Lmfao, everyone knew about it, one time it was all the lawyers and cops could talk about as soon as you both used to enter together. Anyways, I am fine, don't have anyone in my life at the moment, and I don't think anyone could put up with me." Rafael responded by saying, "Rita, don't talk like that I know there is someone out there for you as well. I have seen the way Fin looks at you now. I think he likes you. Maybe you should give him a try. You never know this could work out. And I know Fin is a really nice lad. His a workaholic like you as well you both would make a good couple together, what a match." "Oh shut up you!, that's not gonna happen I don't think he likes me in that way. But inside she was secretly wishing that was true, as she had loved him for a very long time now but was too afraid of rejection." They started to laugh and drink some champagne, and their food that they have ordered (Steak with salad, wedges, and ketchup on the side). It was a coincidence that they both ordered the same thing. 

After talking for a long time it was time for them to part ways, but Rita insisted Rafael to come over to hers for a bit to watch their favourite movie together (Harry Potter). Rafael agreed and they both were walking to her apartment in a cold December day. Just when they went inside the apartment and closed the door, someone from behind covered both of their mouth with their hands and whispered in their ears, "sshh, be quiet otherwise I will kill you both. Now don't look back just keep moving forward until I tell you to stop." Both Rita and Rafael were frightened for their lives as they don't know who this person is and why they have a come here, but the voice did sound familiar. "Now sit down on this chair which I have put out for you in the middle of the living room opposite the TV. Because we will be using this to see your friends." whispered the person. He came in front of them showing him his face, as they came to his destination right in the middle of the living room. As soon as they recognised who he was. They both at the same time in shock said, "William Lewis." "That's right it's me. I am back, and I am hungry for some bloodbath." He grabbed Rita on her hair roughly and guided her to a chair in the middle and tied her hands behind her back and her waist with a rope. He then did the same with Rafael Barba. They were facing back to back. He grabbed a sellotape and covered Rita's and Rafael's mouth with it. He then went by the window and grabbed a time bomb which he left on top of the table counter. "Look what I got for you guys, a time bomb. My favourite I haven't used these in ages on anyone. This is my time, and I ain't going to miss this chance. Now who should I put this on. Let me think. Oh yes, It's you Rita. I always loved hearing a woman scream. It makes me dance inside and makes the game more fun to play with." He came by Rita and as she was screaming and trying to move her face away from him. He came closer to her and because she kept on doing that. It pissed him off so he put the time bomb on the floor and grabbed on to her chair and shaked it really hard and screamed in her face. This frightened her and she stopped what she was doing. He grabbed the time bomb again and set it for 6 hours, and left it on Rita's lap. "This is my favourite number so I thought we should set it for this time. So if your friends come here by then to rescue you guys then you survive. But then again, I don't let no one go that easily without hurting them especially scarring them for life. Look what I've done to Olivia Benson. I'm sure you both know what happened. I don't need to give the details. But that woman was a like a lion. I enjoyed every moment with her. I'm gonna do much worse to you Counsellor Rita. Now I'm feeling hungry so I'm gonna go make myself a pizza. But when I come back I got a surprise to show you." He then went to the kitchen got out a vegetable pizza from the freezer, and started to prepare his pizza. While the other two were in the living room terrified for their lives. And wishing SVU gang would come fast and save them. Lewis came back after a few minutes with a video camera and a stand. And connecting it to the TV. He then started to record them and was moving around them in circle. "Look at my surprise I'm going to record you and show it to the whole world on YouTube. So your dear friends especially Fin and Olivia know where you are. Don't think I don't know about you guys. It's so obviously how you guys kept on flirting with each other in court. I felt sick by looking at it, felt like grabbing Olivia's gun and shooting you all." Lewis switched the camera on and then he got out a knife and took hold of Rita's wrist right wrist and slit her wrist. She screamed in pain with blood dripping from her wrist. He then went on to Rafael grabbed his left wrist and slit his wrist. They were both screaming and crying in pain. Lewis continued to torture them and put them through hell by cutting them with the knife on different parts of their bodies. And hitting them with objects he can find in the apartment so he can hear them scream louder each time.

Meanwhile, Olivia and her colleagues were catching up on their paperwork as they were no case in today. Fin was happy and relaxed drinking his red bull and having a burger meal, as he was the only person that finished his paperwork on time, so he was just chilling, watching videos on YouTube and looking for new movies that came out in cinemas. So he can watch it with the person he truly loves. It's about time he asks her out on a date. He looks at his phone lock screen and stares at a picture of Rita Calhoun which he has secretly taken of her when she was in court. The day she was wearing his favourite clothes which was cream coloured skirt and blazer with a white blouse and black heels. He always thought she looked sexy in it. Even though she's always against them in court, they are friends outside. She's always invited to police parties, wedding, etc. He also remembered that Liv said Rita is a close friend of Rafael's from Harvad Law School. He smiled to himself just thinking about her, and some other dirty thoughts he should not be thinking about. He was thinking and daydreaming about her so much that he didn't even realise when Olivia was calling him. When he turned around he saw her crying. "Fin look what I found on YouTube. It's streaming live and you never guess who they are. It's ADA Rita and Rafael. They are tied up and Rita has something on her lap it looks like a time bomb." They were worried for them alot. They both watched how William Lewis cut the ADA's wrists, and how they were crying in pain. Olivia called everyone she knew and told them to get help and locate where the video is from, so that they can get there in time to save their lover's. Soon every cops in New York City were called in to investigate this matter, as they realised who was holding them captive. It was none other than William Lewis. Since Olivia knew how he is like and how dangerous he is, they all decided to move fast on this matter. They will never know how he managed to escape jail and hold them hostage. All they can do is watch what he does next. As they are really helpless. 

The time bomb was ticking 4 hours have gone by and no one came for them. Rita was praying and asking for forgiveness and Rafael was doing the same. William goes to them "Tell them all your last wishes and secrets before you die by hand." Rita and Rafael at the same time were crying and they started to talk at the same time, which pissed Lewis off so he smacked Rafael in the head with his gun and he fell unconscious. The others in the precinct who watched that happen were crying Olivia especially. Rita cried even more seeing her best friend knocked unconscious by this serial killer/rapist. She slowly stopped crying and managed to say, "There is one thing I would like to say, I love this handsome and good looking cop for a long time. It's sad that I never had the guts to tell him this. Fin if your listening ... I wanted to tell you this a very long time ago ... but it's a shame I'm telling you like this ... I ... Love you Fin. Always have since the day I laid my eyes on you. You are everything that I want in a man. I love the way you dress, the way you do everything. I was too afraid to tell you because I'm scared of rejections, which is why I kept my mouth shut all this time. So if this is the last time I'm gonna live in this earth then I rather die without keeping any secrets." As soon Rita said that William stabbed her on the stomach but not too deep. And he took it out immediately laughing to himself, watching all the blood drip to the floor. Rita screamed in pain and felt her head was spinning and she couldn't feel her arms, legs or any parts of her body as it was all numb. Everything was going blurry and her eyes was slowly closing. Within seconds she passed out on her chair, next to Rafael who was still unconscious. 

William Lewis sat down for hours watching their blood dripping on the floor. He couldn't help but be happy of his accomplishment. He looked into the camera and said to them, "Look what I have done. Two ADA's who are now lying unconscious or probably dead who knows. But I am going to escape and get out of this country forever. So none of you bastards can find me. But before I go let me remind you, your friends have only 1 hour to live if you can find where they are. Then that's good if not say bye to them forever as well as the others who live in this building." And after saying that he quickly looked for some money, clothes and food to take with him in a bag. And he walked out of the apartment in disguise leaving Rita and Rafael unconscious on the chair with a time bomb.

On the other side Olivia and the rest of the gang watched how Rita confessed her love for Fin. This made Fin a bit happy as he had butterflies in his stomach realising that she felt the same way for him as he did for her. But it was sad how he found out she loved him, and then got stabbed by that bastard William Lewis. Olivia realised the door number when Lewis opened the door it showed '6' and the apartment looked familiar. It wasn't Rafael as she helped him redecorate it so she found out it had to be Rita's. Fin was calling everyone from Rita's office to find out if anyone knew where she lived, and lucky for him the person he was talking to was one her friends that actually been to her apartment. She gave the address and post code he wrote it down on his notepad. "Thank you," said Fin and he quickly gave it to Olivia and they went to find them with the rest of the cops. 

Finally, they arrived at her apartment, and they broke the door open to find both of their lovers on the chair unconscious dripping with blood, they were both shocked. But quickly ran towards them, Olivia ran to Rafael and Fin ran to Rita. They stopped dead on their tracks when they realised that there was a time bomb on Rita, and any minute it can blow up. The bomb crew came to defuse the bomb and luckily it worked they cut the right wire and the bomb stopped ticking. After that was over Fin and Olivia quickly took off the ropes and slowly got them out of the chair. Fin just picked Rita up on his arms. He was about to carry her downstairs when the ambulance crew came and he put her down on the bed. He went with Rita to the hospital along with Olivia who took Rafael with her. 

When arriving at the hospital Rita and Rafael got separated so did Fin and Olivia. After their surgery was completed they were able to see their lovers. Olivia entered with Noah to Rafael room and sat on his bed crying. Rafael hugged Olivia and whispered soft things to her in Spanish. He saw Noah crying and he immediately told told him to come to him, and Noah ran screaming "DADDY!" and hugged him tightly. This melted Rafael's heart as it was the first time ever Noah called him 'Dad'. He loved the sound of it and kissed him on his head. And kept them both close to him in a tight hug. On the other room, Fin and Rita were getting cosy with each other. They didn't speak at all until Rita spoke first and said, "I'm sure you heard what I said about you when I confessed my love" Fin replied, "Yes I did," without thinking he just leaned closer to Rita and ever so softly kissed her lips. She quickly responded to the kiss and gave him the invitation and he deepened the kiss. They kissed for a long time until they had to break for oxygen. Fin whispered in her ear, "We need to continue this where we left off when you get better.There's something I need to tell you as well, I love you Rita and I have since the day I met you. I even took a picture of you when you weren't looking in my favourite outfit and colour that you were wearing." As he leaned towards her and showed her the picture he kept as his phone lock screen and home screen. She was smiling and was happy that he loved her back. Then Fin kissed her forehead and whispered, "Baby everything will be changing now. I can't wait for you to come home." They both laughed, smiled and kissed each other. 

Meanwhile, the other sergeants and lieutenants caught William Lewis before he could go on a plane. And this time they made sure he couldn't escape by having lots of cops near his cell 247 this way he can't escape.

THE END


End file.
